The Trap
by LycanJedi
Summary: Takes place 10 years after Inheritance: When Eragon and one of his students go missing, the Rider Order go searching. Meanwhile an old friend is found severely injured, who is responsible for all of this? WARNING: MULTIPLE SCENES OF TORTURE. THIS IS A TORTURE FIC. PLEASE NO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THAT. Originally Posted on Deviantart. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1 : A New Hell TORTURE CHAPTER

**Okay so I guess Fanfiction wants to be a dick concerning my stories and delete words and intros. SMH ANYWAY Hello my name is Lycan_Jedi and I do more Mature styled Fanfictions. Mainly I stick to torturefics and rule 34, but I've decided to start getting into more Kid friendly stuff with my newest story The Jedi Guard. But I digress. This was the first Inheritance Cycle Fanfiction I've ever done. I have submitted it to Eragon Wiki's Fanfiction page and deviantart but no one is reading it, so I figured F# % it, let's try Fanfiction. First off this is a torturefic. I can't stress that enough there will be alot of physical and psychological torture in this, but I'll try to add warnings in big CAPITAL LETTERS. Also if any Ancient Language Phrases are used I'll leave translations at the end. CHAPTER WARNINGS: FLOGGING, CHILD TORTURE, BLOOD, DEATH**

 **Chapter 1 A New Hell**

"Ebrithal?" Eragon groaned. "Ebrithal? Are you all right?"

"Yes Moonstreak ." he looked over at his young Werecat student. The 1st werecat to ever join their ranks. He saw the gash on the boys head and felt the pain from his as well. The youngster only had his loincloth on his weapons and armor gone. Eragon too had lost his armor, sword, and tunic. "Have you seen anyone or heared anything?" he asked the clearly frightened boy "No Sir and Nightshadow won't talk to me either. I tried to break my chains but can't say the words of the ancient language."

"We've been drugged just remember your training and you wil be okay."

"Yes Ebrithal." Eragon thought back to when they were captured.

It had been a normal day of training. He had taken the young rider while Saphira took the dragon. Upon finishing their lessons they went to the stream to bathe. Upon reaching the stream Eragon heared a cry for help . He hadn't heared the voice in nearly 10 years but recognized it to be his brother Murtagh. He drew his sword and along with the young Werecat who had now changed to his cat-like form rushed to the aide of Murtagh. That was the last thing he remembered. "How did we get here?" the werecat asked. "We must've been knocked out and-". He was cut off by the sound of a door opening. He looked to the far side of the room and saw a man enter.

"Good you're both awake I would hate to have to torture only one of you." Eragon could feel Moonstreaks' fear. He tried to give a comforting glance but the werecat was too afraid to notice. "bring the werecat." At this two gaurds seized the young boy and dragged him out of the room. "EBRITHAL HELP!" Moonstreak pleded. "Moonstreak!" As soon as they were gone Eragon felt the chains holding his body lower him to the floor. "It must be controlled by magic." he said to himself.

He was still chained but able to walk around a little. The cell wasn't too big but it was big enough to fit at least a 5 month old dragon into. In the distance he heared the crack of a whip followed by a scream. Then another and another.

He counted each one 29, 30, 31 it kept going eventually the screams stopped but the beating wore on the lashes stopped at 90. He waited wondering if he had just listened to his students death. He began moving around the cell trying to find any weak spots in the wall or steel. Again he heared the boy scream. "Stay Strong Moonstreak." he said as tears formed.

After a few hours he found his binds being pulled back to the wall. Back in his original position the door opened the man entered followed by the two gaurds who were dragging the young boy behind them. They threw him to the stone floor. There was some hey covering the ground but not enough to give any give. The boy was in his cat form and was bleeding heavily from his back the silver line of fur down it was stained a dark crimson. His breathing was haggard. "What did you do to him?" Eragon demanded. "The same thing we're going to do to you." the man,no the monster laughed.

The gaurds seized Eragon who immediately began to fight. The man pulled a knife from his belt and brought it to Moonstreaks' throat. "RIDER!" he shouted Eragon turned as one gaurd lay bleeding from his head and nose the other dead of a broken neck. More gaurds ran in all armed. "Continue this and I kill him." Eragon surrendered he would have killed all of them if not for the blade at his students' throat. 8 of the gaurds seized him, another 9 held swords to various areas of his took him down a corridor to a much larger room. There was a stone slab in the center of it with shakles in the corners. The floor around it was slick with fresh blood. He was thrust onto it stomach first his hands were chained above his head, bringing the skin on his back tight. _Perfect for a flogging._ Eragon thought. "Are we ready?" that's when Eragon noticed it. He hadn't before because his cell was dark but here in the light he could see. This was no man but a Shade.

 **So there's Chapter 1. I know it's not long the first few Chapters were pretty short. Anyway here's** **The Ancient Language Phrases Used:**

 **Ebrithal-** ** _Master/Mentor_**


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Ally Found TORTURE CH

CHAPTER 2 An old Ally Found

Saphira searched frantically for her rider. He hadn't returned to the hut they shared nor had Moonstreak returned to his. "Where are you Eragon?" she called out with her mind. No answer. She continued searching fearing that elf hunters had captured and tortured him again. It had only happened once when they 1st arrived. Eragon and a young elven student went missing during a hike. When they were found the next day Eragon was bound to a tree wearing only his breeches, lashes all over his back. The same with the student. Both recovered and Eragon swore to warn Saphira if he was in danger in the future. And he had lived up to his promise until that day.

Now the whole academy was looking for them and Saphira was greatfull for that. Saphira searched the river where Eragon last contacted her she could smell blood nearby. She followed the scent hoping that she would find Eragon or at the very least Moonstreak. She reached out to them with her mind "Eragon? Moonstreak?" but found no answer.

The scent was stronger now. There was Eragons' scent and Moonstreaks' but someone elses was there too. Someone familiar. She rounded a few more trees and saw him, badly injured but alive. "Murtagh!" She rushed to his side. Whoever had hurt him did quite the number on him. He'd been whipped, branded, burned, beaten, and even stabbed but none of his wounds seemed fatal.

His clothing was almost non-exsistant. Only a few rags which were once clothes covered his body. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Saphira? Is-i is it really you?" he asked clearly in pain. "It is." She replied, lying down against him to keep him warm. As soon as she did she felt a burning sensation. "Seither oil, who did this to you? Where's Thorn? Are you alone?"

"The Urgals Near the Hadaracs' edge, they attacked Thorn and I while we camped." Murtagh suddenly began feeling stronger as he realized Saphira was giving him strength. He nodded his thanks then continued . "I-I don't know where Thorn went, but if it wasn't for him I'd be dead. We were coming to find you and Eragon."

"Why?" she asked. Murtagh began to lose conciousness. Saphira had to know. "Did you see Eragon or a young male werecat cub? They have been missing for 10 hours now." Murtagh nodded. "The werecat. He was battling an enemy I couldn't see. Then he fell. There was a loud boom and a flash and then he was go-" Murtagh lost conciousness before he could finish. "Hang on Murtagh. I will find help." With that she flew into the air roaring as loud as she could. Signalling to everyone nearby she had found something.

Eragon winced as the shade brought the whip across his back again. He had let out an involuntary groan. The shade cruelly laughed at this. "You're much stronger then that little whelp I had in here earlier." Eragons' mind flashed to his badly injured student. "He passed out after only a few lashes."

Eragon had been in his session much longer nearly four hours and not a single question had been asked of him during this time. His body was bloody, bruised, and shook from a combination of cold and pain.

"AAAAAAGGHHH!" Another lash. This time though, it seemed different from the others his nerves were on fire even in areas that hadn't been touched. "Ahh, well finally you scream Shadeslayer. And all it took was a little lightning."

'Lightning?' he thought. "A simple spell really. Speak it and voile! Instant pain." The shade laughed cruelly. "Wh-what do you want?" Eragon asked between pained breaths. He was sure he'd broken at least a few ribs. "I want you to suffer for what you did, boy."

"Then just release Moonstreak. He's done nothing wrong."

"Oh no, no,no, no, no, Shadeslayer. He has. You see he's guilty by association." he said smiling cruelly. "You see every Dwarf, Werecat, Urgal, human, or Elf, that has become a rider is guilty, as are their Dragons. Even your brother and his Dragon."

"But I am a Shade of integrity so here's what I'll do, if you disobey the Werecat suffers. If he disobeys YOU suffer. You both obey neither suffers more than they have too. Agreed? Eragon thought for a moment.'If I agree, it may spare Moonstreak, but I could die.'

"Forgive me, Saphira. Deal."

At this the shade laughed maniacally. "Good here's your 1st job, don't scream." With that the Shade spoke a few words in the Ancient Language and went to work. Flogging with the electrified whip, branding and even burning the rider with Seither oil. All the while Eragon reamained silent his only thoughts of the young boy who lie wounded in their cell.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Sorrow TORTURE CH

Ch 3 Pain and Sorrow

They flew through the crisp Autumn air. Happiness radiating through the bond they shared. Here they were safe. Soaring where even Gods dare not tread. "Hang on Eragon!" Saphira roared with happiness as she dove towards the ground. Eragon had never been happier, still something seemed strange about the whole thing. Just as he was pondering what was wrong,his back exploded in pain. It felt like one of the attacks he'd had ten years ago, but he hadn't had one since the Agaeti Blodhren. Saphira froze up mid dive as the pain reached through their bond. As the ground aproached Eragon's eyes snapped open "SAPHIRA!"

"Oh please not even your over glorified dragon Can help you now boy."

He was back in the dungeon, seither oil dripped down his fresh whip cuts along his shoulder. "I must admit though you are quite resilient rider." the shade smiled cruelly. "I will enjoy breaking you." After another 10 lashes Eragon was once again nearing unconsciousness. "Shame, he didn't scream." The Shade sighed as he placed the bloodstained whip back on the table. "I wanted so badly to see him break. Oh well,we'll just have to try harder next time won't we, Eragon?" Eragon's head was down he didn't move or make a sound. "Take him away." the shade ordered.

Gaurds entered swords drawn, and aproached the wounded rider. One stepped forward and unchained him while the other kept their swords ready. Eragon crumpled to the ground falling on his back with a moan. Two Gaurds grabbed him by his arms and began dragging him back first against the floor. He was awake, but still too weak to fight. as he was dragged along the floor he could feel dirt and debris rubbing into his back. Torches lind the wall leading to the cell. They passed countless doors along the corridor, Behind some he thought he heard crying or pleading for some higher power to help them. The more doors he passed the more the corridors felt like a maze. Eragon tried focusing on the direction they were dragging him, but could only focus on his pain. Eventually they reached the cell and Eragon was thrown inside. He landed with a groan. He looked towards his left and saw Moonstreak laying with his back to him not moving. Blood had now pooled around him.

"Moonstreak?" no answer. "'Streak can you hear me?" This time Moonstreak's tail twitched but he moved no more. Eragon began dragging himself towards Moonstreak his body protesting every agonizing inch. When he finally reached him he placed a hand on his shoulder. An deafening yowl was heard throughout the cell. "Moonstreak." Eragon said as he removed his hand. The Werecat looked up at him tears flowing down his black fur like a faucet.

"You were awake this whole time weren't you?" The werecat sobbed silently. "I'm sorry Moonstreak. I couldn't hear you. It must be that drug they gave us. Since you communicate the same way our dragons do, It prevented me from hearing you. Please forgive me." he reached out with his hand. In a flash the werecat sank his teeth into Eragon's hand, leaving 4 deep puncture wounds in Eragon's Gedwey Ignasia. Instinctively the rider backed away until he was sitting with his back was against the wall. Tears were now forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Moonstreak. This is all my fault." Eragon wept bitterly. Moonstreak's ears perked up. He'd never seen Eragon cry before. "I shouldn't have led you into battle, you weren't ready! I'm so damned stupid! Why didn't I just call Saphira like I promised her I would?! I'm not fit to be a rider!" Moonstreak could tell his master was hurt both mentally and physically. Eragon was practically yelling now. His body shook as he cried, "1st my uncle, then father, Murtagh, Thorn, Roran and Katrina, Carvahall, Oromis, Glaedr! Now you! How many lives am I going to completely destro-" he was cut off as something furry layed down in his lap.

"Moonstreak?" The young werecat looked up at him, a forepaw now on his arm. "Oh Moonstreak," the werecat nestled his head between Eragon's arm and chest. Eragon began rubbing the werecat's ear, and Moonstreak purred his approval. The two sat like that for what seemed like hours, comforting each other and enjoying each others company. All seemed right.

(A.N.) this is the chapter from Monstreaks P.O.V.): I awoke to a horrible pain. In the distance I heard a whip and a man scream. I tried to get up but just moving hurt. I managed to look around but couldn't see Ebrithal Eragon anywhere. I could smell blood it was fresh and mingled with my own bloods scent. "Master." I began crying. "Crying never solved anything Little One. Just sleep you'll feel better after you sleep." Nightshadow, even when I couldn't hear or see him his words of knowledge echo through my mind. "You're right, 'Night Nightshadow." After awhile I awoke to a voice..

"Moonstreak?"

"Hmm?"

"'Streak can you hear me?" Suddenly I recognize the voice."Master!" I began to wag my tail but that hurt too much so I layed still. "Master are you all right?" I smelled blood and heard you screaming. I'm glad you're back master that shade did something to me. I can't turn-" an agonizing pain worse than anything I've felt raced across my body. "You were awake this whole time weren't you?" I was crying I hurt so much and was so scared. What else could I do? "I'm sorry Moonstreak. I couldn't hear you. It must be that drug they gave us. Since you communicate the same way our dragons do, It prevented me from hearing you." That made sense. "Please forgive me." he reached out with his hand. He was going to hurt me again. Just like that shade did. I bit him I didn't even realize what I'd done until it was over. Ebrithal was now sitting with his back was against the wall. Tears were now forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Moonstreak. This is all my fault." Eragon wept bitterly. I'd never seen Eragon cry before. "No it wasn't." I said. "I shouldn't have led you into battle, you weren't ready!"

"Yes I was master."

"I'm so damned stupid! Why didn't I just call Saphira like I promised her I would?! I'm not fit to be a rider!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Stupid? Not fit to be a rider? How could he think that? He was smarter than most riders. If not for him our order and dragons Wouldn't exsist. I could tell master was hurting. What had I done? I had to let him know I was sorry. No matter how much it hurt to move.

Ebrithal Eragon was practically yelling now. "1st my uncle, then father, Murtagh, Thorn, Roran and Katrina, Carvahall, Oromis, Glaedr! Now you!" I'd finally reached him, he didn't even notice as I licked the wound on his hand. I crawled up in his lap. "How many lives am I going to completely destro-" That did it.

"Moonstreak?"

"It's okay Ebrithal, I forgive you. Please stop crying."

"Oh Moonstreak," I nestled my head between his arm and chest. A werecat's version of a hug. "I love you master. Please, if anyone should be sorry it's me." I felt him rubbing my ear, and I was so happy I started purring. The only time I'd done that was when I got my dragon.

We sat like that for minutes? Hours? I didn't know. I didn't care. It could have been a week and I would still be happy. We were safe now. That's all that mattered. We comforted each other and enjoyed each others company. All seemed right. But after awhile master Eragon started falling over. "Master!"


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4 Memories

Eragon fell limp and began falling forward. Moonstreak caught Eragon in his forelegs and gently lowered him on to the floor being sure to lie him on his stomach. Once he had he finally realized just how badly Eragon was wounded. His back was covered in lashmarks, blood continued to ooze from most of them. Little skin remained and what was there was bruised or turning grey. "Did they do the same thing to him as they did to me?" he wondered. He stopped his examination and looked at his stomach and chest. Sure enough the skin under his fur had turned grey where they had poured that liquid.

"How could he even be moving?" as he thought this Eragon was trying to sit up. "Don't move Ebrithal you need rest." Moonstreak stopped him by gently placing a paw on his left shoulder. The only place he had more skin then lashes. "Ebrithal please." Eragon was still struggling to sit up and only stopped when Moonstreak began licking Eragon's back "Please master try to rest this should help." He went to work licking the skin between the lashes, cleaning each one gently. His mother had done the same when he was younger. The blood was surprisingly sweet, not as sweet as the kills Nightshadow would bring home to share with him, but still quite good. He hadn't eaten since the before the lesson Eragon had planned and was swallowing as much of the crimson fluid as possible. "Remember son don't squander blood, meat or bone. Even when cleaning the wounded. For it is still nourishment." Grimr Halfpaw had told him. "Yes father." Was his reply.

He continued licking the wounds swallowing every so often and only stopped when Eragon tensed up and cried out in pain. His tongue had gone over a particularly sensitive and large lash along Eragon's spine. Moonstreak immediately began licking Eragon's hand in apology. "I-Iss okay Strk, y-ya di-n't mean it." Eragon's voice slurred out. Moonstreak went back to work. By now most of the wounds had stopped bleeding. So Moonstreak focused on cleaning the dirt off of Eragon's arms, shoulders, neck, and back.

Once he was done he crawled around to face his mentor. "Thangss sstrek." Eragon said. His eyes had glazed over and it seemed like he wasn't looking at anything in particular. Moonstreak was scared he'd only seen something like this once, when his older brother Blodclaw had been flogged for theft. "Bloodclaw?" Moonstreak asked. "Hey squirt, ah-" winced Bloodclaw. "How ya doin?"

"I'm okay, big brother."

Bloodclaw layed on his stomach on the bed he and Moonstreak shared, even though they were the princes of the Werecats they hadn't much money.

"Why'd ya get whipped Bloodclaw?"

"You wouldn't understand kid. We should be living in luxury but no, hell, we aren't even second class citizens of Alagaesia."

"What's that mean?" Moonstreak asked. "What's what mean?"

"Second class."

"It means- nghh That we have nothing, and THEY have everything."

"Why don't the humans share?"

"Because, that's how all two legs are, fucking greedy bastards. Look I'm really tired 'streak. I think I'm going to rest."

"Kay. Love you Bloodclaw" He could see that Bloodclaw hadn't blinked in some time and as his breathing slowed his eyes finally closed. They remained closed even after his breathing stopped. Though Moonstreak hadn't noticed. The next day Moonstreak attempted to wake him. "Bloodclaw? Claw? MOMMY! FATHER!"

"No. No that won't happen to Ebrithal Eragon." he told himself. He was tired, more than he had been in a long time. He curled up against Eragon's Stomach looking up at his mentor. He had been chastised for this before. "This is not proper etiquette for a rider Moonstreak-finiral." Wolf like elf told him.

"I'm sorry Blodgharm-Elda, I was just scared."

"It's all right but next time lie against your dragon for comfort not your masters."

"Yes sir" He wondered how Eragon would react, would he push him away? Would he be yelled at? Yeah probably that. He was about to get up when Eragon wrapped his arm around Moonstreak. Moonstreak looked up as Eragon smiled down at him. He wasn't angry! Moonstreak than wrapped his tail around Eragon's wrist, and the two fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: The Academy MINOR TORTURE

Chapter 5 The Academy

'Murtagh where are you?' Thorn reached out through his link. He had no clue where he was, only that blood was dripping down his legs, side and head. The love of his heart was missing, and the young human they had taken in was lying against him for warmth. 'Broden?' he nudged the young boys black hair. "mmmnnn"

'Brody'

"Thorn?"

'Yes little one, where is your father?'

"I don't know. FATHER?!"

'NO!' Broden clearly was frightened Thorn never yelled at him. 'Young one you must be silent. We have no idea where we are or if anyone will even be friendly towards us. It's very doubtful they will be if they see me.'

"What do you mean? That dragon seemed friendly." Thorn's heart leapt into his throat. 'Dragon? What Dragon?' He could smell it most definitely a male, Not less older than he was. "The big green one. He said he would find help for my dragon."

'This might work to our advantage.' Thorn thought clearly this dragon hadn't recognized him, if he had, well he didn't want to think of that. 'Brody we're going to play a game.'

"What kind?" the young boy asked clearly excited to play with his fathers' dragon. 'It's a make believe game called Dragon Rider. In it I'll be your dragon and you my Rider. The one who wins will be the one who fools the most people and Dragons we come across into believing us as such. Sound fun?'

"Yeah!"

'All right the game ends once we find your father he can't be-' Thorn let loose a terrifying growl the dragon was returning, he was weak but he wouldn't let Broden get taken away. 'Get Behind me.' He took a defensive stance. No harm would come to the hatchling his Rider called son. He could see the dragon now it WAS big Not much smaller than he was, his scales were Emerald green. He wore a saddle. 'A riders dragon. Great.' He could smell the Rider upon his back it was elven, and it's flesh had a hint of pine to it.

"Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waisé fricaya." The elf spoke Thorn's vision was blurring, "Thorn?" Broden's voice sounded so far away. He took one step forward and fell into darkness.

SNAP Another lash came across Murtagh's bare back. "Where is the Rider?!" the mad king demanded. "I'll never tell you!" Murtagh spat. "Do you realize just how long you've been here Murtagh? 3 months. And eveyday of the last 3 months has been the same. I flog and brand you within an inch of your life and you deny me what I want to know." Murtagh watched through weary eyes as the king walked towards a door in the Torture Chambers. "Well today we're going to try something different. Guards! Strip him bare." The guards surrounding Murtagh be gan cutting off what little rags covered his body then, following another order dragged him through the door. "Shackle him by his wrists." The guards did as instructed and then went back to their posts. "Do you know what this is Murtagh?" the king asked standing by a caldron. "This is oil. Harmless as it is now you will know true pain in a moment." the king laughed as he lit a fire around the caldron. He then nodded to a guard who began turning a crank. As he did Murtagh rose to the air still bound by his wrists. "Ah nice and warm. Last chance Murtagh, Where is the Rider?" Murtagh knew even if he told Galbatorix anything he would still be tortured further. "Burn. In. Hell." He replied. "Enjoy your bath boy." Murtagh let out an agonizing scream as his feet touched the oil. He could feel his skin immediately start to blister and burn as he was lowered. Inch by agonizing Inch, up his legs past his groin and up his chest. He could here the Red Hatchling scream in pain through the link they shared. He had to act quickly to spare his dragon. It was up to his pectorals now. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Carvahall! He said something about Carvahall!" Galbatorix laughed "Raise him up." Murtagh was raised out of the burning liquid very slowly."Tell me Murtagh how does it feel to know you just condemned an entire village to death?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Murtagh's eyes snapped open, the feeling of boiling oil dripping from his body from Gabatorix's latest torture still fresh in his mind. He could tell he was naked under the heavy blankets which covered him. "Well if I did that I'd most definitely be flogged for disobeying a direct order." said a man standing in the doorway. "Hi, Name's Jon, and you must be Ebrithal Murtagh." Murtagh looked the young man over he wore no tunic or leggings, and had scars all over his chest and right shoulder. His hair was shoulder length and dark brown, almost black. The scar on his shoulder seemed to draw his attention it looked like he'd been bitten by a dragon. "Sorry about my state I was about to bathe when I heard you screaming. I came here as fast as I could. It must have been some nightmare."

"You aren't kidding. Sorry to worry you. Forgive me but were you bitten by a dragon?"

"Ah yes, my scars, well if you must know no it wasn't a dragon, though that is what I tell everyone. I'm a werewolf, got bit when I was 10. My father was killed trying to stop the beast."

"I thought werewolves were extinct."

The werewolf laughed "So did I. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, I was caught by Ebrithal Eragon when I was hunting at 15. Found a fresh kill and started eating it, then a great Blue Dragon attacked me! Turned out the kill was Saphira's. Thankfully Eragon heard my cries and helped me. He tested me and now I'm a Rider."

"Tested?"

"Ah yes well whenever someone wants to be a Rider they must pass 2 tests. The 1st is a physical exam. Basically the student strips to their Breeches and is healed of any injuries or illnesses that would affect a Rider."

"Seems useful."

"Aye it is. Next is a mental exam. A Rider or dragon remains hidden while examining their mind. They look for anything that might lead to a Gabatorix type situation. Abuse, neglect, rape slavery, it can all lead to problems in one's mind."he said, "This one is quite controversial, but effective. Eragon or Saphira are always present during the exam and the student is never forced into it. In fact most actually volunteer to go through it."

'Don't give him all of our secrets Jon-Finiral.'

"My apologies Ebrithal Saphira." Murtagh watched as the massive Sapphire Dragon entered followed by a creature that looked like an elf mixed with some sort of wolf. 'Leave us Jon, we must speak in private. Thank you for watching over him.'

"No problem, Ebrithal Saphira, Blodgharm Elda. Murtagh elda, I hope you recover quickly."

"Thank you." He bowed to all and took his leave. "How are you feeling honored Rider?" The Wolf-elf asked. "All right I guess, you've always been covered in fur, right?" Blodgharm let out a loud laugh. "Not always, just the last 200 years."

"Guess I'm okay then. All be it very thirsty."

"Here." Blodgharm said as he handed him a cup. The liquid in it was golden in color and had quite a delicious smell to it. Murtagh sat up and drank deeply from the cup though the liquid was cold it warmed him quite quickly. "Faelnirv?"

'A favorite of Eragon's' Saphira replyed a hint of sadness to her voice. "Have you found them?" he asked hopeful his brother was safe. Though Saphira's voice sounded as though they hadn't. "Not yet. But we have been looking."

"Damn."

'We do however have good news Thorn and his "Rider" were found today near Ellesmèra by Firnan during his morning hunt.'

"Rider? But I'm-"

"A young boy, no older than 5. Dark skin, black hair, some scars on his forehead, hands, and back. Sound like anyone you know?"

"Broden. My son, well adopted son anyway. He was a slave who managed to escape his captors. We took him in."

'It must be Thorn's idea to keep him safe. No one would dare attack a Rider even with a wounded dragon.'

"Seems likely to be one of his 'brilliant' plans. How is he?" He responded overjoyed his son and dragon were safe. "Nothing fatal, they were both a little malnourished, and a number of wounds adorn Thorn's head, neck, wings and left side, but nothing a dragon his size shouldn't pull through with rest and food."

"Thank God." he said under his breath. "Can I please get some clothing? You two may be comfortable without it but I'm not." Saphira laughed trying to picture herself and Blodgharm wearing clothing. She imagined herself wearing an elven tunic as big as an house, and Blodgharm's fur poking out of Leggings and a Green tunic. Ignoring the dragon Blodgharm responded "Of course Ebrithal we will fetch some immediately and we will show you around." There it was again "Excuse me Blodgharm is it?"

"Yes?" the elf responded facing him.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Ebrithal? I'm no mentor."

"It was Eragon's orders. If you were to ever come here you were to be treated with the respect of second eldest rider. He also named you to the new council."

Murtagh's eyes bulged so far he was sure they were going to pop out. How could Eragon trust him that much? To name him a council member and give him the title of Ebrithal? 'However if you choose to refuse it, we will understand.'

"NO! No! I accept it. However, I would like to swear an oath of Fealty to Eragon and you as well Saphira."

'We will accept but only when Eragon is safe.'

"Agreed."

Within a few minutes Blodgharm had returned with black leggings, Fresh Breeches, a red tunic, black over tunic, and Murtagh's boots freshly polished. Along with the clothes were a pair of crutches, and Zar'roc. "How bad am I?" Murtagh winced as he pulled on his Breeches, leggings, and boots eyeing the crutches and Bandages still on his body. At this Saphira closed the door with her tail. "It's not good. You said Urgals did this to you?" Blodgharm asked skeptically. "Yes a group of Urgals attacked us on our way here."

'In the Hadarac?'

"Yes that's how it happened. What you don't believe me?"

'No.' The blatancy of Saphira's response shocked even Blodgharm. "What in Blazes do you mean no? You think I would lie about this?!" Blodgharm stepped forward and placed a furry paw on his Shoulder. "We aren't saying that." He said shooting Saphira daggers with his eyes. "What we are saying is that Urgals have a very unique method of attack, and it doesn't include Whips or Seither oil."

"Seither Oil?"

'Yes your clothing was covered in it. Several riders were burned bringing you inside. It had to be destroyed we could only save your boots.' Murtagh's face was a mix of confusion and horror. They were right. He knew they were. Urgals never used anything but clubs, daggers, swords, and spears. "Not only that but no Urgals have been spotted near the Hadarac since you and Eragon were chased to Farthen Dur."

"How? I distinctly remember Urgals attacking us." he asked nearly in tears. 'It could be your mind created false memories to protect itself from further harm.' Blodgharm nodded."As far as your wounds go you've suffered 4 Broken ribs we managed to heal the others."

"others?" Murtagh interupted, "What do you mean?"

"All but one of your ribs were either broken or cracked."

'You also suffered burns everywhere your clothes were touching.' Saphira added. "The plus side, if there CAN be a plus side of that was it actually cauterized the Whipmarks on your back and chest. The downside was you've suffered from fever for the last 4 days." Murtagh couldn't believe it he should be dead. From the Seither oil alone. Add on everything else and... "How am I not dead?" he Wondered aloud. 'The Eldunari who were assigned to you during the war saw to your strength. They were quite grateful for what you had done for them. They never did tell us what it was you did.' Saphira responded. Murtagh knew what it was he did. He showed them kindness. He showed them respect. He gave them everything short of freedom that Galbatorix didn't. "Are you sure you wish to leave your room now? The tour can wait." Blodgharm asked interupting the riders thoughts.

"Yes I think it's for the best. I can't stand lying in bed anymore." With that Blodgharm helped him into his Tunics and helped Murtagh to his feet. They went out the front door and almost Immediately Murtagh's jaw dropped. Everywhere he looked there were dragon's and riders. "How many are there?"

'72.' Saphira replied, 'though most are wild. We live in peace with them.'

"How many Riders?"

'28. 10 humans, 10 elves 1 Werewolf, 2 werecats, and two Urgals.'

"That's only 25." He pointed out. 'I didn't count you, Arya, or Eragon. You already knew of them.'

"Dragon logic." he laughed trying to keep his ribs from hurting. Saphira responded with a growl making Murtagh laugh harder. 'Careful rider ir you may need more than crutches to get around.' Murtagh could tell she was joking. "Thorn would say the same thing. Only he'd probably follow through with it." This time Saphira laughed, gaining Different dragons attention at the Two. Still Murtagh couldn't believe it he had expected Riders, but this Doubled the amount he had expected. He expected 14 maybe 15. They continued walking through the academy until they reached a large garden big enough to fit several Dragons of Thorns current size. In the center stood 2 statues, both made of marble. One an Elf, The other a dragon missing one of it's legs. "Oh boy." Murtagh couldn't think of anything else he could say. As they got closer he could make out Words Etched into each Statue. 'This is a Tribute to all of the fallen Riders and Dragons since the Creation of the Riders.' Saphira said. "Eragon held an Order wide vote. As to which Rider and Which Dragon Should be honored. The winning votes were Eragon the I and Glaedr."

'I personally voted for Bid'Daum.'

"Yes in fact it was almost a tie between Bid'Daum and Glaedr. Eragon The I won by a Landslide."

"What is inscribed there?" Murtagh asked learning forward to read the Words on the Glaedr Statue. "Saphira,Glaedr, Shruikan..."

'The names of Deceased Riders are carved into Eragon's Statue and the Names of deceased Dragons are on Glaedr's.'

Murtagh couldn't contain his emotion as he read each name on the Statues. He paused when he reached one inparticular, "Morzan?! That Piece of Dragon Dung doesn't deserve to have his name here!" 'It was requested by many of the Ildunari that ALL dragons and Riders be accounted for. All but Galbatorix anyway.' a large red Female dragon replied.'It's good to see you have recovered Ebrithal.' "Murtagh this is Ruby, Jon's Dragon. She helped in aiding your strength during your fever." Murtagh couldn't help but stare."If you were just a little larger you would be able to pass as Thorn. Same color and everything."

'Well that would be because they are from the same nest.' Saphira stated. "How do you know that?" 'Glaedr was present for many of the Dragons hatchings, All but Thorn's, Firnan's and my own, anyway. By speaking with the Eldunari we have here he was able to discover who Sired each dragon and who layed it's egg. I was in the same nest as Firnan and Shruikan.' "So Shruikan was-" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. 'Yes. Perhaps if he would have known then he would have joined us.' "I'm sorry. Saphira." he said laying his hand on her snout. "Oh! My apologies for being rude! Did you require something Ruby?" 'No just coming to lie around the Garden. It's quite relaxing this time of year.' "I can tell. Well if I may, I'd like to thank you for all you did for me. I know of many that would have let me die." 'You are quite welcome Rider.. Good Day.' "And Good day to you as well."

Saphira and Blodgharm continued to show Murtagh around. As they passed buildings Blodgharm told him what each was. "There are the Bathing chambers. Used specifically for after sparring and other training. Over there are the Dragons bathing chambers." he said pointing to a building right across the way. "There are two separate areas there one which blows sand at exceptionally high speeds and one that is purely soap and water."

"Why sand?" Murtagh asked. He knew Galbatorix had explained it to him once but he couldn't remember what purpose it was for. 'It shines our Scales at the speed the sand is blasted.' Saphira replied.

They continued on until they reached a large area that was nothing but buildings that were two stories each. Each one looked big enough to fit a dragon into. "These are the living quarters." Blodgharm stated. "Each one is custom tailored for it's Rider and Dragon. No two are alike." 'Each one is similar however. Each has 2 beds one for a Rider and one for a Dragon, a Bathing area, kitchen, and Library filled with reading material written by each species of Rider.' Saphira added. "Yours is here." Blodgharm said as he stopped in front of one of the larger dwellings. 'Eragon and I live right there' Saphira added motioning to a dwelling across the street. 'If you require anything let me know. "I'm actually quite tired." He said yawning. "Getting around on these crutches isn't..." he trailed off as he noticed a black Dragon laying outside of one of the Dwellings. It looked as though it were mourning a death, and hadn't eaten in quite some time. 'Nightshadow, Moonstreaks Dragon. How long has been now Blodgharm?' Saphira asked. "Four days. He hasn't moved for four days."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His Rider went missing with Eragon. He was so sure Moonstreak would come home he waited there for him. He hasn't moved, eaten, or slept since." A loud keen was heard all across the Academy "How old is he? Murtagh asked. "Two years. He's sill considered to be a hatchling."Another loud keen came from the dragon. Murtagh couldn't help it he cried, the dragon was still a hatchling, and his rider was being tortured or worse. He approached cautiously until he was standing next to him. 'What do you want human?' Nightshadow asked not even bothering to look at him. "Just to talk. I heard about your Rider." 'And?' the dragon snarled at Murtagh. He didn't even flinch. He'd suffered alot worse from Sruikan's claws and Teeth. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been quite worried about my brother Eragon myself."

'You must really be worried to come all the way out here.' The dragon replied. "What do you mean?"

'None of Ebrithal Eragon's family ever comes here, not even during Christmas.'

"Well unlike Eragon's other Family, I am a Rider."

'My apologies Ebrithal, I didn't know it was you.'

"It's all right. Listen you have my word, I will NOT give up the search until your Rider is back home safe with you."

'You mean it?'

"Vel Eïnradhin iet ai Sur'tugal."

'Thank you.' Murtagh sat against the dragon rubbing the black scales on his side. "We will find them." he said as sleep overtook Nightshadow for the 1st time in days. "Blodgharm, Bring him some food. He's going to be hungry when he wakes." Blodgharm bowed and left to retrieve meat for Nightshadow. Saphira layed down next to him. 'You should rest yourself Murtagh.'

"I suppose you're right he said laying down against Saphira's stomach. "Good night Saphira."

'Good night.

 **OK so IDK if I missed any in the previous Chapters, but I normally leave Ancient Language Translations, so here goes!**

 **Ebrithal - Mentor**

 **Vel Eïnradhin iet ai Sur'tugal. - Upon My Word as a Rider.**


	6. Chapter 6: Thorn's Test

Chapter 6 Thorn's Test

Thorn awoke to find himself in a very large room. His leg, side, and neck had been healed, and he was lying in a large bed. He felt Broden nestled against his side naked except for his leggings. He looked under his wing and found him under a blanket, fast asleep. 'Finally awake?' a voice in his mind said. He looked behind him to see the same green dragon who had been flying towards him. Thorn silenced a growl in his throat. He didn't know how long the child had been asleep and had no intrest in waking him. 'What do you want Dragon?!' Thorn demanded pulling a wing protectivly over the sleeping boy. 'I have a name Thorn. It's Firnan, and what I want is to know if you are feeling stronger.' Firnan stated as he stood and streched his legs and wings. 'How do you know my name?' Thorn asked unsure if he could trust the Emerald dragon. 'Saphira told me all about you. About how you were hatched into a life of hatred and forced servitude.' Firnan looked at the sleeping boy under Thorn's wing. 'She also told me of your 1st memory being about your partner of heart being tortured. And your courage in defeating the Dark One.' Thorn didn't know what to think. True, he had told Saphira these things. 'I also know that this hatchling is not your Rider.'

Thorn looked at the dragon standing before him, he knew it had to be the last egg Galbatorix had. 'Galbatorix held your egg as well didn't he?' Firnan stared at the red dragon 'Yes.' he said after a few moments of silence. 'Where are we?' Thorn asked. 'My home.'

'And where specifically do you live?'

'Tialdarí Hall.' Firnan replied. 'And that's in?' Thorn was getting agitated now. He was used to his questions being answered directly. Not everything being made into 20 questions. 'Ellesméra.' If dragons could pale Thorn would be whiter than a piece of fresh parchment. He sat silent. It was over. His Rider was most likely dead, and soon he would be too. And it would all be because of what Galbatorix had forced him to do to the Gold ones.

As Firnan walked closer, Thorn visibly coward. 'Are you alright Thorn? I don't frighten you do I?'

'No,wait!' Thorn replied his voice filled with fear. 'Please do with me what you will but don't harm Broden. He had nothing to do with their deaths.' Firnan stopped walking towards Thorn. He could tell something was wrong, he could tell from the moment he said "Ellesméra" Thorn was scared. 'Do you think I wish to hurt you?' Thorn was still cowering. 'Thorn, if my Riders' kind wanted you dead we wouldn't have spent the majority of the day nursing you back from the void.' At this Firnan lowered his stomach to the ground and his head lowered until it was only a few feet off the ground. He also pulled his wings flat against his back. "Remember Firnan he'll be frightened so be submissive. Only defend yourself if necessary." Arya had told him. 'Please don't be afraid. We know you had no choice in what happened.' Thorn looked at the dragon he wasn't standing in preparation for attack, he was being submissive but why? 'Thorn we have forgiven you for what happened, Galbatorix was at fault not you.' Firnan said inching closer to Thorn still in his submissive stance. 'Why would you forgive us?' Thorn asked he was calming slightly but still ready for a fight.

'Well we didn't at first, not until the Dark One was killed. Even then some had doubts.' he said stopping about 2 feet away from Thorn. 'But after my rider took the throne, a week after I hatched to be more precise, She pardoned you of all wrongdoing. Now any elf caught attempting to harm you or your Rider shall be put into exile.'

'You haven't answered my question Firnan. Why would she forgive us let alone pardon us?' Thorn let out an unintended snarl and felt Broden shift beside him. "Because I unlike the other elves knew Glaedr personally forgave you. Even if it was with some hostility." A raven haired elf answered. "It's good to see you're awake Thorn, Atra esterní ono thelduin." She said bowing. Thorn inclined his head returning the bow. 'Have you found Murtagh?' he asked. "Yes, and I've got some bad news as well."

'He's not dead is he?'

"No, he's not. But he has been tortured severely." A snarl came from Thorn. He would kill whoever was responsible even if it were Eragon and Saphira. 'Who did it?! Who hurt him?!'

"Thorn, please calm down! Murtagh will be alright. The Rider order has tended to his wounds and he's walking as we speak!"

A small whimper came from the boy under Thorn's wing. 'Broden.' he mentally cursed himself. He must have woken him when he became upset. He turned to look at the child tears were streaming down the boys face. 'It's okay little one.'

"Is dad dead?" It was heartbreaking for Thorn. Broden was so young and impressionable. It would probably affect him as much as Thorn if Murtagh died. Thorn placed his head to Broden's chest and Broden hugged him as tightly as he could crying into Thorn's snout.'Your father will be fine, little one. If Galbatorix couldn't kill him when he was trying to. I doubt anyone could.' As the boy continued to cry into his fathers dragon. He felt a hand rubbing his back. "It's okay Broden-Finirel. Your father is hurt but he isn't dead." Thorn stared at the Elf. She was nothing like what Galbatorix had told him elves were like. She wasn't a cold-blooded, unfeeling, murderer. She was being kind, caring, and dare he say loving. Here she was, comforting a frightened child, caring for him in his weakened state, and forgiving him of the deaths of the Gold ones. Once Broden had calmed down, redressed in a dark blue elven tunic, and was lying against Thorn in comfort, Thorn turned to the Elf.

'What were their names?'

"Who's?"

'The Gold ones. I know one was Glaedr. Who was the other?'

"Oromis. As of their deaths, they were the only Rider and dragon of the old order to escape the Fall. When they were attacked by the Wyrdfell, Glaedr lost his leg, and Oromis was crippled." She sat next to Broden and Thorn and continued, "They managed to fly back here. But both were on deaths door. We tended to them immediately but were unable to save Glaedr's leg. It was mangled beyond repair. We had to remove it. Oromis had been tortured, and run through. The wounds he suffered caused seizures which afflicted him the rest of his life." Thorn listened in awe. He couldn't believe they had survived any torture from the Forsworn. "Is dad going to have Seizers too?"Broden asked The Elf. "Seizures, and no I don't believe so." She replied. 'I will return shortly I hunger.' Firnan told Arya through their link. 'Bring something for Thorn.' she replied. 'He is weak and won't be able to hunt for a while.'

"Firnan is going to hunt he'll bring you something back. Would you like me to send for food for Broden?"

'No. We shall share whatever is brought back for me.' Thorn replied. "As you wish." Arya replied with a bow. 'How bad are Murtagh's wounds Elf?' Thorn asked. "I'd prefer you call me Arya, Thorn. She replied. "As far as his wounds go, the worst was tended to immediately. He has suffered 4 broken ribs, and his fever broke around 4 this morning."

'You said he's walking?'

"With help. I'll give you more details later," she said glancing at Broden. Thorn nodded in understanding. Something had happened, and Broden shouldn't hear it. Arya continued "but he's lost alot of blood. He has to get around with crutches for the time being." Thorn growled. As soon as he did Broden backed away a few feet. Thorn wasn't happy, and normally when he wasn't happy, people died. "He will however", Arya interupted realizing that if the elves were to trust Thorn, he couldn't be seen in an agressive manner. "Make a full recovery." Thorn calmed but was still upset. Murtagh had already been persecuted by nearly everyone they came across. Did this really need to happen as well?

They continued talking with each other until Firnan returned. 'You both must be hungry.' Firnan said as he placed a freshly killed buck in front of Thorn. 'Quite.' Thorn replied. He pulled a leg off of the buck and bit it in two. He swallowed the larger piece then placed the other piece between his forepaws. He then covered the peice of meat leaving a small hole between them. He summoned fire from deep down in his stomach and blew red flames over the meat. Once the meat was properly cooked he dropped it before Broden.'Let it cool before you eat young one.'

"Kay." Once their bellies were full and Thorn had cleaned his claws and maw, he resumed talking with Arya. 'So, when can I see my rider?' He asked he definitely felt stronger, he was sure he could fly through alagaësia 5 times over border to border.

"Not for another few days, I'm afraid. You and Broden are still weak, and you both need rest."

'If my rider is wounded, he's going to need me at his side. Not lying in a forest waiting to be fed!' Thorn said looking quite menacing. Arya never even blinked. "All right, I'll make you a deal. If you can walk all the way to the far wall without grimacing or losing your footing, I'll take you to Murtagh right now. If not you will lay here and rest until I say your strong enough."

'Deal' Thorn was sure he could do it. It was only about 25 ft. He could walk that in his sleep. "Thorn?"

'Yes Broden?' he looked at the young boy. His eyes were closed and it seemed as though he was struggling to remain upright. "I'm tired." the boy said. 'All right arms up lets get ready for bed.' Broden lifted his arms and Thorn reached around to Broden's back and, with his jaws, grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it off. The boy then allowed Thorn to lift him and lay him in the cot Arya had ordered be brought. He pulled the blankets over the boys nakedness and nuzzled him gently. Broden leaned up and kissed Thorn's muzzle before laying back down and falling into a deep sleep. 'Good night little one. Tomorrow we will see your father.' Thorn turned it was time. Pain already racked his body with every breath he took into his lungs. He wouldn't give in. Murtagh needed him. He began walking towards the wall as pain shot through his left foreleg every step he took. By the time he had reached halfway he was shaking, by the time he reached 3/4 of the way his vision had blurred. When he was five feet away he was so dizzy he couldn't see straight, let alone think straight. The pain was far too intense. Firnan kept trying to stop him but it didn't register. He reached the wall and collapsed immediately. Firnan was first to his side. 'It was too much. Why did you make him do that?' "He lost alot of blood, he's still bleeding internally and his rib and left foreleg are broken. I didn't think he would be able to take a step, let alone complete it at all." They knelt by his head pouring strength into him. "Thorn? Can you hear me?"

'You should have told him.'

Thorn's eyes were open, but he didn't answer. A tear fell from one of his eyes. 'I'm a failure.'

"You are no failure Thorn. If anything you proved you're determined, strong, and willing to do whatever it takes to see Murtagh."

'A lesser dragon would have died doing what you did.' Firnan added. 'When you say I'm strong enough we'll leave.' Thorn replied. He got up and limped to where Broden lay sleeping. Firnan never left his side.'What do you mean? You made it.'

'No I didn't. Not only did I grimace, I collapsed at the wall.'

"You didn't grimace."

'Yes I DID.' Thorn responded with a growl. Arya realized what Thorn was doing. He knew he wouldn't be able make it all the way to the academy. Even if he somehow did, if the flight didn't cause irreparable damage the landing most likely would. He was just too proud to admit he was wrong. "Very well Thorn. Once you can make it to the wall again, we'll go." Arya said. Thorn made no attempt to answer. He knew why Arya had asked him to walk. If he couldn't walk without pain how could he take off or even land safely? As he layed down by the cot he pulled the boy to the edge gently and Broden turned so his chest was against the Ruby dragon.

'Arya? You said you had more information for me?' Arya stopped at the door. "Yes I do. Murtagh told Saphira that Urgals had attacked you near the Hadarac." She approached and sat on the edge of the cot. "However three things are wrong with this story. The first thing wrong is the Dwarves have been surveiling the Hadarac, since the Battle of Farthen Dûr, and no Urgals have been seen in the Hadarac since that time."

"The next thing wrong was the amount of lashmarks on his body. Both his Back and Torso were covered in them. Urgals don't normally use whips."

'And the final thing wrong?' he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was at this point. "His clothing was soaked in seither oil. Thorn every one of his wounds match what Durza did to me." Thorn listened in shock. How had Murtagh survived all of these wounds. 'Who was Durza?' The name sounded familiar. "The shade Eragon defeated during the battle of Farthen Dûr. There is one other thing." Thorn stared in dread a shade, and there was still more. "The day that Saphira found Murtagh, Eragon and another rider, Moonstreak went missing. We believe they were captured by whoever hurt Murtagh." Tears were in Arya's eyes, clearly she did care for Eragon. Thorn didn't know what to say. He sat silent for a moment taking in the information. His 1st thought was of Saphira. She must be mad with worry. His next was of Eragon. If Murtagh was that badly beaten Eragon would be just as bad, if not worse. He knew there was only one thing he could do. 'Tomorrow, we must leave tomorrow. I will need aid but should be able to make it if my leg is healed.' Arya nodded, she knew nothing short of death would stop Thorn now. Murtagh was injured, Eragon was missing, Saphira was upset, and a Shade may be responsible for it all. She knew that was enough to get Thorn to go to the Academy.

"All right, but I have a request." 'What is it?'

"We have 5 new riders, and they'll need someone to lead them there."

'Consider it done.'

"Very well, Firnan and I will join you. As third eldest rider and Second in command until Murtagh is able to lead, I'm needed there."

Murtagh awoke with a blue wing covering him. It was still night and the moon was bright. He heard growling. "Who's there?!" he called out a growl was his only response. He grabbed his crutches and pulled Zar'oc from it's sheath. He got gingerly to his feet careful not to wake Saphira. As he stood he was amazed at Saphira's size. She was so large he could stand under her wing with feet to spare. He made his way outside Zar'oc in one hand a crutch in the other. As he walked out he was met with another growl , this time a little more ferocious. He looked towards Nightshadow and saw a large wolf. It walked on it's hind legs, and appeared to be 7 feet tall. It carried a dead deer in its forepaws. Its fur was dark brown almost black. "It can't be..." he said as the wolf dropped the deer and turned to face him. As it layed its eyes on him he (as Murtagh could now tell it was obvious of the creatures gender.) growled. At the end of the growl it turned into a soft howl as his eyes softened. "Jon? Is that you?" the wolf dipped his head as a voice which sounded like the man he had met earlier rang out in his mind.'His.' With that the Rider turned and ran at a speed on all fours that would rival even the fastest of elves, until he was out of sight.

"Saphira, Saphira Vakna!" Saphira's eyes snapped open as she let loose a growl that would cause anyone else who heard it wet themselves in fear. 'You had better have good reason for waking me Murtagh.'

"Jon, he was here. I heard him growling. When I came out..."

'He was inside the academy's walls?' Saphira suddenly looked worried. "Yes!"

'You sai he was growling? He was in his wolf form then?'

"Yes Saphira, listen..."

'Theyna rider. I must know if he is in control. Otherwise I may have to contact the remaining members of the Dwerva Vaengra to capture him. You said he growled at you?'

"Yes."

'And did it turn into a soft howl at the end?'

"Aye it did." Murtagh replied not knowing what that had anything to do with what was happening now. 'Good, that means he recognized you as a freind. As he turns Jon's mind becomes alot more primal. His only instincts are to hunt, kill, and if a female is near mate. He forgets almost everything else unless Ruby is nearby.'

"So why didn't he attack me?"

'Either because the moon isn't full, or Ruby reminded him of new faces. He may have recognized your scent. Though since it is a crescent moon he may have more humanity then he would if it were full.'

"In other words he's in control?"

'Perhaps. What was he doing when you saw him?'

"I don't know, but he left that buck behind. I heard a voice, his voice say 'His' in my mind. Then he ran off."

'It seems you've discovered the Identity of our mystery butcher.' Saphira said with a look of amusement. "Mystery Butcher?" Saphira dipped her head in confirmation.'Whenever a dragon or rider who are regular hunters are injured, ill, or for some other reason can't or in this case won't hunt, within two days sometimes more, a freshly killed animal is left outside their door, or beside them as they sleep, if they sleep outdoors. We've taken to calling the giver of these gifts the Mystery Butcher, due to the conditions of the animals left behind.'

"And since Nightshadow won't hunt,"

'It appears Jon will hunt for him. Murtagh I must ask you to swear an oath of secrecy about this. At least until Jon is ready for it to be known.'

"Why?"

'Because, besides Ruby, Eragon, Blodgharm, and myself, you are the only one who knows what species Jon truly is. His kind are persecuted worse than the dragons and riders during the fall, worse than the elves, worse than YOU AND THORN.'

"You KNEW?!" 'Eragon scried you last month. When we saw the tar dripping from your body and Thorn chained we knew you would seek us out. We sent riders to aid you but you had already left. We could tell you hadn't fought back but why?' "Because, they had Broden. I would do anything, go through ANYTHING for him. They said if I did as they said, they wouldn't hurt him." A wolf listened from the treeline. "I could sense what they were going to do to him. They were going to kill him. Right in front of us. They were going to slit his throat. Then they were going to kill Thorn." Tears were falling from both rider and dragon at this point. Saphira couldn't believe anyone would do something like that to a hatchling. "They had already stripped him from the waist up. They wanted him to suffer first. Thorn tried to fight but I called him off. Once I said we'd cooperate they made me strip as well. They bound and began flogging me. Broden kept begging them to stop. Eventually Thorn attaked the one with the whip. He killed each one until we heard Broden screaming. They were slicing his palms open."

Saphira continued to listen as Murtagh recalled that night, how Thorn had been chained up after surrendering, how Broden had been flogged for Thorns attack as Thorn snarled in anger. How Murtagh had been beaten severely. "When daylight was just breaking they poured the tar on me. I was so weak I couldn't even defend myself. I couldn't move, just lay there as they poured the tar all over every poortiin of my body from the neck down." Murtagh sat against Saphira and continued. "They left us like that, bound,naked ,bleeding and in Broden's case freezing. After about a half an hour Thorn managed to break free. He crawled to me and cleaned the tar off me with his tongue. Broden hadn't moved since his flogging. We were ready for the worst. When the tar was all off, which hurt alot worse coming off then it did going on, even if it was pine tar, I managed to drag myself to Broden." Murtagh started sobbing uncontrollably. "H-He started screaming when I reached him. He kept pleading with me not to hurt him or me. It took us 10 minutes just to calm him down. I held him against me while I tended to his wounds. The attack left him with scars, on his back and hands." Saphira sent comforting feelings to Murtagh."We contacted Nasuada that night, she said you were at Doru Araeba. We headed to Vroengard immediately afterward." 'We haven't been to Vroengard since the war ended. We named this place Doru Araeba after the original city.' " I realize that now, we were camping in the Hadarac when we were attaked..." A soft growl interupted him, followed by a caninels whine. It came from behind them. As they turned they saw Jon approaching with a dead rabbit hanging from his jaws. It appeared as though he had been crying. The fur under his eyes was soaked to the skin. 'Murtagh. Yours.' he said as he lay the kill in Murtagh's lap. "Thank you Jon. Would you like to join me for Breakfast? It is your kill after all." The werewolf nodded and layed by Saphira. Murtagh went about building a fire, and gutting the rabbit. Jon quickly ate the innerds of the rabbit as Murtagh went about skinning the pelt off. After the fire was strong and the rabbit was skinned, Murtagh began cooking the was half done when a pained howl erupted from Jon. He collapsed to the ground,convulsing as his fur retreated into his body. "Saphira what's happening to him?!" 'He is reverting back to his human form, the moon is gone.' A pained growl erupted again as Jon's bones began to simultaneously crack and break, only to reform into a human legs, arms, and Maw all began shrinking by now the growl had become a more human groan. 30 seconds after it started it was over. The wolf was gone and in his place lay a naked, and now unconscious rider.

 **So there you have it Thorn will rejoin Murtagh soon, and we find out life has been very difficult on Murtagh and Thorn. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Ancient language phrases:**

 **Atra esterní ono thelduin. -May good fortune watch over you.**

 **Wyrdfell: The Forsworn**

 **Vakna: Awake**

 **Theyna: Be Silent**

 **Dwerva Vaengra: Night Wings a rider special forces only used for stealth and high profile missions.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear and Desperation TORTURE

**Before we get started with the Next chapter I'd just Like to say THANK YOU to secretbeagle312, Markarth Guard, D4ni3l, and Ansy for following, and secretbeagle312 and Ansy for faving! You guys/Girls are awesome! Also if you guys like more adult stuff, you can check out my Sofurry page (Same username). Now this Chapter was short because my dad was in the Hospital when it was written, and was the last chapter I wrote for the story, but I am working on More as we speak. This chapter Thorn will meet 6 new riders, Moonstreak faces a new torture, and an old face returns. So with that, lets just jump into it! (Sorry DeFranco. I just watch too much of you.)**

Chapter 7 Fear and Desperation

Moonstreak awoke still lying against Eragon's stomach. As he slept his tail had wrapped completely around Eragon's arm. It was a way for a werecat cub to show it felt safe with who they were with. Something seemed wrong however, Eragon was cold and very pale. 'Ebrithal?' Moonstreak turned to face Eragon's face. He hadn't moved from his position the previous day. He still lay on his side, his face was facing Moonstreak, and his arm though very limp lay across Moonstreak's body. 'Ebrithal please wake up.' Moonstreak pleaded as he shook his freind. Eragon didn't move or make a sound.

His eyes remained closed as Moonstreak continued his attempts to wake him. He couldn't see Eragon's chest rising. He began to panic shaking clawing and even biting Eragon's arm in a desperate attempt to wake him. At one point his teeth broke Eragon's flesh, and Moonstreak cowered fearing punishment if Eragon were awake. When it was clear he hadn't Moonstreak approached Eragon's head. As he did he prayed. "Please, please Sheba, don't let him die. Take me, my dragon, anything, just not him. Please Goddess Sheba not Eragon." He pressed his ear to Eragon's ear. He heard and felt nothing. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Saphira. If Eragon was dead she would lose herself. He was scared Eragon wasn't breathing, but it might be his breathing was weak. He went back to Eragon's chest. "Maybe. Please Sheba don't let him be dead please." He pressed his ear to Eragon's chest.

Thump

Thump

Thump. He let out a sigh of relief. He was alive! His heartbeat was weak, but it was there. He began mulling over ways to help Eragon get stronger. As he considered his options, the cell door opened causing him to jump and hiss. A guard entered and thrust two plates of food at him. One had a lump of Stale bread and some vegetables which seemed to have been cooked days ago. The other had small pieces of raw meat on it, as well as what appeared to be fresh blood. He had no idea what sort of meat it was, but it caused his stomach to roar with hunger. The guard returned with a pitcher of water. Then left locking the cell door behind him. "Well at least we wont starve." he thought as he crawled to the could walk, though it hurt to do so, he could walk. However the guard continued to watch him through the window on the cell door. Moonstreak didn't want him to know he could walk yet. If they knew he may be chained up again. Moonstreak crawled slowly to the food. Once he got there he sniffed both plates. The vegetables on the first plate were rotten. Slime covered most of the plate. The bread was stale and molded. He nearly vomited at the smell of it.

Remembering what to smell for from his meals with Eragon and Saphira, he looked for any sign of poison on the plate of meat. As he smelled the meat, the odor of fresh blood filled his senses. But other than that, "Nothing." He tasted a small piece of meat, looking for any strange tastes that might reveal poison. It tasted sweet, and his stomach roared in hunger. No strange flavors came across his taste buds. He tasted the blood that surrounded the meat itself. It tasted familiar. It tasted like "no." Horror crept across Moonstreak as his mind went back to the previous night. The taste of Eragon's blood was the same as the blood on the plate. He gagged, he now knew what the meat was. It was Eragon's flesh. Most likely pulled from the barbed whip used on he and Eragon.

He looked at the guard who seemed to have a look of pitty on his face. Without saying a word the guard left. Moonstreak looked at the plates of "food". He had to eat. He knew he did, but how could they expect him to eat this? It was the meat left for him or the rotten food left for Eragon. Sure, his father told him not to waste meat of any kind, but this, this wasn't the same. His father had only meant if the blood was already out of the body, and only to eat flesh in times when food was scarce and the body was deceased. And never a family member or freind. Eragon was a brother to him. A freind, hell he was a second father to Moonstreak. He'd been there when Moonstreak was born. When he'd had problems adjusting to life outside of his home when he became a rider. Eragon had been there.

As he pondered his options, a voice he didn't recognize began speaking to him in the ancient language.

'Eat the meat young Shur'tugal. None of the food is what you think. It is not Eragon's flesh, but pork covered in his blood. The food for Eragon is not spoiled but made to look and smell it. You will need strength for the tortures to come.'

The voice sounded wise, strong, haunted, kind, and frightening all at once."Who are you?" Moonstreak asked through his mind. 'Someone who cares. Someone who has long waited to be free from this hell. Someone who owes your Mentor a great deal.'

"Do you have a name?"

' You will learn in due time young one. Do not fear for Eragon. He will live, though he will be quite weak from his tortures for the days to come. The water and bread are drugged. Do not consume them. I know not if the meat is, though since you ate some of it and experienced no ill effects it should be safe.'

"Whoever you are, thank you."

'You are welcome. Do not fear dear one, your time here will be short.'

As the presence left his mind, he didn't know what to do. The voice had claimed to be a freind, and he was right. Moonstreak needed nourishment. The only thing he'd had was a little of Eragon's blood when he licked his wounds clean. Still he had said Moonstreak's time there would be short. Was he going to be killed, rescued? He hoped for the latter. If he and Eragon died their dragon's were better off dead. He looked to Eragon who still lay with his scabbed back to him. "If i do this, I could die. Who knows if he was speaking the truth. It could be poisoned and he was lying." he thought to himself. Sealing himself to his final decision , he took the first piece of meat into his mouth and ate it.

Thorn awoke to Broden speaking with a group of children and teens of various races. A young girl was currently talking with the others.. She had curly shoulder length, red hair. She wore a pair of green leggings, white tunic, and a hammer hung at her waist. On her shoulder sat a green hatchling, it's tail wrapped tightly around her upper arm. "It was my fathers during the war." she was saying "He taught me how to defend myself and my dragon with it when my dragon picked me."

'Broden who is your new freind?' Thorn asked. The girl turned surprised that the dragon was awake."This is Ismira, Thorn."

"Ismira Katrinasdaughter sir." she said bowing. As she did the hatchling jumped from her shoulder and approached Thorn. 'Freind' the childlike voice inquired. 'Yes little one I will be your freind.' The hatchling let out a happy squeak and began running around the legs of Thorn,Broden, and Ismira being sure to share (multiple times) with Ismira and everyone within earshot he'd just made a new freind.

Another boy who appeared to be 14 began laughing as the hatchling tripped over his forepaws only to get up and run around his legs. He was elven, had short black hair and blue green eyes. He wore a blue tunic and black leggings. Atop his shoulder was a purple hatchling. Her tail draped gently across the back of his neck. In his arm he held a blue dragon egg. "Your dragon seems full of energy Ismira." As Thorn looked the group over he noted the four others, A young dwarf 12 years of age with a black dragon the size of a colt. A young Urgal kull who's horns seemed to just be coming in stood with a golden dragon who seemed to be about 3 months old. Another child an elf about Brodens' age, stood with a a white hatchling in her arms. The last was a young elf about 4 years old clutched tightly to the first boys free hand.

'And your names are?' The elder elf stepped forward. "My name is Fa'ran sir. This is my brother Artis." The Urgal stepped forward next. He was scarred on his chest and face. A sign of his right of passage. "I am Gorlok, firescales." The young female elf stepped forward. She had stunning blue eyes and long blonde almost silver hair. "I am Cara, Ebrithal." The young dwarf remained silent though Thorn knew if looks could kill he'd have died 20 times over. 'Forgive my rider Ebrithal, his name is Erador. I am Rotom.' The black dragon said bowing his head in respect. 'Does your rider have aproblem with me?' Rotom replied with sadness,'You and your rider killed his grandfather, Hrothgar during the war. He and his kind have yet to forgive you.'

'Hrothgar? You are King Oriks' son?' "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME TRAITOR! HE WAS THE GREATEST DWARF WHO EVER LIVED, AND YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!" Everyone sat in stunned silence as the Dwarven rider continued his outburst. "I HOPE YOUR RIDER IS BUTCHERED IN FRONT OF YOU!" A single tear fell from Thorn's snout as the dwarf continued. It didn't matter what he was saying now. He'd already hurt Thorn more than he could know. Thorn was always hurt when someone called him "traitor". How could he be a traitor when he had only been out of his egg a day before being enslaved? Add on what was said about Murtagh and it crushed the dwarf continued to curse him and Murtagh to the depths of Hell, Thorn stood up and limped away. He didn't say a word.

"Have you lost your mind Dwarf?!" Fa'ran bellowed at Erador. "How in the world could you say such things?! He has already been through more than half the things you cursed him to!" The dwarf pulled a knife from his belt and pointed it at at Fa'ran. "If you would rather take his place-" ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR! The roar from Rotom was loud enough it was heard throughout all of Ellesmèra. 'I am disgusted to call you rider could you curse Thorn to lose his Rider? Until you apologize , you are no longer mine.' with that Rotom walked away from the stunned rider to where Thorn lay to attempt to apologize.

 **Wow I actually feel bad for Thorn... Oh well next chapter will be much better for Thorn. But quick question, who do you think our mystery friend is? Was he telling Moonstreak the truth, or was he lying? What do you think Thorn will do when Rotom attempts an apology? I'd love to here your thoughts!**

 **Ancient Language Phrases:**

 **Ebrithal:Master/Mentor**

 **Shur'tugal: Dragon Rider**


End file.
